Misión seducción
by Gaby L
Summary: Porque para James, Lily es su todo, su mundo entero, es su sueño y su ilusión pero parece que la chica no comparte el sentimiento, por eso la propuesta de Sirius no parece tan descabellada como le hubiera parecido antes… ―Inténtalo por otros medios James, será nuestra misión seducción.
1. Chapter 1

_**Misión seducción**_

_**Capítulo 1: La propuesta del plan.**_

_**Por Gaby L**_

_Porque para James, Lily es su todo, su mundo entero, es su sueño y su ilusión pero parece que la chica no comparte el sentimiento, por eso la propuesta de Sirius no parece tan descabellada como le hubiera parecido antes… ―Inténtalo por otros medios James, será nuestra misión seducción._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando despejarse del profundo sueño en el que había caído, el cuello le dolía un poco por la incómoda posición que había adoptado al resbalarse por el brazo del sillón de la sala común, cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando aclararse y se levantó pesadamente, fuera de él la enorme sala se encontraba desierta, Peter tenía castigo por reírse a carcajada abierta en clase de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall al celebrarle a James una broma astuta para dejar en mal a Severus, y en realidad no sabía en donde estarían los otros dos miembros de los merodeadores en esos momentos, ese par solía escaparse para hacer nuevos planes de ataque contra cualquiera que se les atravesara por en medio, divagaba en esos asuntos cuando el hueco de la puerta se movió un poco para dejar entrar a tres chicos que no parecían muy animados, el castaño se dirigió a ellos con un caminar un poco lánguido y modorro producto de su reciente despertar

―Hola Rem. ―Le saludaron a coro sus amigos que parecían abatidos.

― ¿Que les ocurre a ustedes?

―Pues veras, a Cornamenta lo acaban de batear por duodécima vez en el día, Colagusano acaba de salir del castigo con McGonagall y yo, yo acabo de vivir la peor experiencia nunca antes sufrida por Sirius Black, el rompecorazones por excelencia, el que jamás había tenido que mirar dos veces a una chica para que esta corriera hasta sus brazos…―el chico hablaba con la voz más afectada y trágica que podía pero su perorata fue cortada por un James frustrado y ligeramente molesto.

―una chica lo bateó. ―el atractivo muchacho giró con enfado hacia su amigo mirándolo con evidente desdén

―Ya, como a ti también te mando a volar la pelirroja

―Basta ya ambos, el mundo no se les va a acabar por un desaire, como si fuera la primera vez

―¡Para mi si es la primera vez! ―Refunfuño resentido el moreno enfurruñándose en la esquina del boludo y esponjoso sillón frente a la chimenea, a su lado el de lentes también se dejó caer con pesadez. ―Sabes mi queridísimo y apreciado Bambi, no deberíamos preocuparnos más por esas pesadas, con la infinidad de chicas que nos ofrece Hogwarts nos vamos a fijar en el único par que no se derrite por nosotros.

―Es por eso que Lily es especial, es bella, inteligente, astuta, y todo un reto, ella es diferente a las demás, es única. ―Una mirada dulce y brillante se asomaba tras las gafas de montura metálica y una sonrisa enamorada se coló en labios del chico que se giró abrazando de una manera muy cercana al Black, que intento apartar su rostro lo más que podía del de su amigo.

―Ya, vale, te creo, aparta ya. ―De un certero empujón lo mandó hasta el otro extremo del acojinado asiento, sin embargo su mirada cambió de pronto y se acerco de nuevo al chico con una sonrisa astuta tatuada en el rostro de dios griego. ―Inténtalo por otros medios James, será nuestra misión seducción.

―¿Que quieres decir? ―La mirada de estupefacción del chico ensancho más la sonrisa del moreno que le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo acercándolo aun más

―¿Es fácil no lo crees? Solo tienes que cambiar de táctica, en lugar de ir siguiendo a Evans por ahí tienes que seducirla, que sea ella quien se acerque a ti y sea ella quien sienta celos por ti, ¿me comprendes?

En los ojos de James surgió un brillo de entendimiento y asintió decidido con la cabeza

―¡Bien que comience la misión seducción! ―con un grito aguerrido Sirius extendió la mano hacia delante con la palma abierta hacia abajo, al instante la mano de James se posicionó sobre la suya, Peter dirigió a Remus una mirada como esperando su aprobación a lo que el joven contesto con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y ambos unieron sus manos para cerrar el circulo

―Quizá luego me arrepienta de esto. ―susurro Lupin con voz cansina casi para sí mismo, pero a su lado el más pequeño del cuarteto le dirigió una miradilla alegre acompañada de una ligera risita que le decía que no se preocupara que todo saldría bien, pero esa mirada maldosa en la cara de Black no le parecía muy sana en la presente situación.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius y James bajaron corriendo las escaleras del vestíbulo a toda velocidad ataviados con el uniforme de quidditch y sujetando las escobas bajo el brazo, estaban próximos a enfrentarse a los Slytherins y ya deberían estar en el campo, cruzaron a todo correr los jardines hasta llegar a la amplia zona de juego donde ya se había aglomerado la mitad del colegio, anduvieron aprisa hasta situarse junto al resto del equipo, pero los humos estaban un poco subidos y todos se encontraban revoloteando alrededor de la cancha, ambos chicos se acercaron y vislumbraron a la cazadora de Slytherin que se encontraba lloriqueando en el suelo sujetándose la espinilla derecha, frente a ella estaba Miley Stewart la cazadora Gryffindor con una expresión de furia tal que no cabía lugar a dudas que era ella quien la había golpeado y los miembros de ambos equipos gritaban cosas muy altisonantes, en medio de todo y tratando de bajar los ánimos se encontraban los jefes de ambas casas pero parecía que nadie las escuchaba, Sirius se adelantó y sujeto a Miley por el codo apartándola del bullicio.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―James que también se acercaba a prisa preguntó levantando la voz por encima de los gritos y abucheos.

―¡Que va a pasar! Pues que esa niñata creída me ha dicho que si yo tuviera un gramo de inteligencia ni siquiera me plantearía enfrentarme a "grandes jugadores" como ellos

―Ya, y te has puesto irascible y la has pateado. ―Rodando los ojos el Black la sujeto por los hombros agitándola levemente intentando hacerla razonar

―¡Yo ni la he tocado y ya estaba tirada en el suelo llorando! ¡Lo que quiere es que nos descalifiquen sin jugar contra nosotros! ―No bien había terminado de hablar cuando una bludger se estampó con fuerza en la cabeza del de lentes que se desplomo con un sonoro quejido en brazos del moreno que apenas atino a sujetarlo con fuerza por debajo de las axilas.

―¡Por dios Potter! ¡Señor Bradley Chambers al despacho del director ahora! ¡Lleven a Potter a la enfermería! ―La voz de McGonagall resonó en todo el extenso campo acallando las voces.

―¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! ―Con un grito agudo el chico agito el cuerpo de su amigo con desesperación.

―¡Sirius, no me agites! ―Con una cara de mareo total el chico de negra cabellera se llevó la mano a la cabeza palpando con cuidado la sangre que comenzaba a empaparle el cuello, con un suspiro de alivio el de ojos grises se pasó un brazo del chico por los hombros y lo ayudo a encaminarse a la enfermería a toda prisa, apenas llegar a la escalinata Peter y Remus se abalanzaron contra ellos.

―¡JAMES! ¿Estás bien?

―Estaría mejor si no me gritaran todos en la oreja―rodando los ojos el joven le pasó el brazo libre por los hombros a Lupin que se apresuró a sujetarlo por la cintura y apurar el paso.

Una vez en la enfermería la señora Pomfrey sentó al joven en una cama y le vertió un líquido de color purpura que humeaba y picaba un poco pero de inmediato comenzó a cerrar la herida, acto seguido le puso una toalla húmeda alrededor del cuello secándole la sangre y salió con un gesto severo.

―Ese idiota de Bradley, las pagará caras―con el semblante oscurecido Sirius paseó por alrededor de la camilla mientras sus amigos lo observaban esperando la propuesta para la venganza, el chico se llevó la mano a la barbilla y entorno los ojos sopesando la forma más cruel de escarmentar al Slytherin cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y comenzaron a entrar uno a uno los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor encabezados por Miley.

―¿Que ocurrió? ―Con una mirada ansiosa Peter cuestiono a la cazadora

―Como les dije a Sirius y a James, esa niñata tonta de Elizabeth Burke estaba haciendo tretas sucias para que nos descalificaran, se ha tirado al suelo llorando que yo la había pateado cuando ni siquiera le he contestado nada, lo que pasa es que no quieren jugar contra nosotros porque su cazador estrella y capitán Steve Laughalot se ha lesionado en el juego contra Ravenclaw y quieren ganar a toda costa, pero los profesores solo han dicho que el juego se pospone hasta nuevo aviso. ―con un movimiento airado la chica envió de un manotazo su cabello hacia atrás.

―¿Y porque Chambers golpeo a James con una bludger? ¿Eso no haría que a quienes descalificaran fuera a ellos?

―Dudo mucho que pensaran en eso Remus, esas serpientes inútiles solo desean dañarnos, pero esta vez Slughorn no podrá hacer de la vista gorda, no evitará que me encargue de darle su merecido. ―La mirada del moreno era de una decisión tal que no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir de sus propósitos, sin embargo la entrada de la señora Pomfrey obligándolos a salir lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―Señor Potter ya puede salir, su cabeza ya ha sanado como es debido. ―anunció mientras le palpaba la recién cicatrizada herida y mirando por entre el revuelto cabello como el cuero capilar había vuelto a cerrar y presentaba una apariencia sonrosada, el chico asintió y se dirigió a la salida acompañado de sus amigos.

―Vale, vamos a Las Tres Escobas para distraernos un poco y bajar los humos. ―La expresión en la cara del Black cambió radicalmente y componiendo una sonrisa esplendorosa se dirigió al trote a Hogsmeade tirando de la túnica a Remus intentando hacerlo correr.

―Vale Canuto, a que se deben esas ansias por llegar con Madame Rosmerta, ¿a caso es que se trata de tu nuevo ligue?

―En realidad no, mi bien amado Cornamenta, es solo que tengo una buena idea para comenzar nuestra misión con Evans, aunque, ahora que lo dices, no estaría mal conseguirme un nuevo ligue. ―Giñando un ojo el muchacho paró en seco provocando que el castaño se estampara en su espalda, sonriendo de nueva cuenta el chico se giro para atrapar con su mano libre la orilla de la túnica de los otros dos y volvió a correr a toda velocidad, haciendo tropezar de mala manera a los otros.

Poco después los cuatro se internaban en Las Tres Escobas escogiendo una mesa que se encontraba casi al fondo del local, se acomodaron y ordenaron cervezas de mantequilla cotilleando alegremente y soltando sendas carcajadas que provocaban que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos, poco después la mirada del cuarteto se detuvo en un grupo de chicas que entraba en esos momentos al establecimiento, una roja cabellera brillante se encamino hacia la barra y un par de ojos castaños la siguieron tras sus gafas de montura metálica.

―Bien, este es el plan, nosotros caminamos hasta posarnos cerca de la pelirroja, y cuando estemos cerca en lugar de que salgas corriendo a su encuentro le diriges una sonrisa y un alago rápido, sin más inmediaciones, te volteas y seguimos hablando, ¿entendiste? ―Con mirada severa el animago se levanto sujetando por la manga de la túnica de quidditch a su amigo y echando a andar directo a la barra, James se llevó una mano al cabello desordenándolo y apretó el paso, llegando a la barra giró y le dedico una sonrisa amable a la chica.

―Hola Lily, te vez muy guapa hoy ―Acto seguido el chico regresó la vista a sus amigos y entablaron conversación dejando a la chica en un completo estado de confusión que encogiéndose de hombros también continuó su conversación, Remus se desperezó y le preguntó a Sirius en voz baja.

―Explícame de que va tu "misión seducción" esa.

―Bueno mi querido Lunático en realidad es simple, mi plan es hacer que, aquí nuestro pequeño Bambi, seduzca a Evans de manera muy elegante, en realidad todavía no tengo bien definida la manera en que lo haré pero ten por seguro que lo lograré.

―Así como lo dices parece que eres tú el que enamorará a Lily ―Entrecerrando los ojos el aludido formó un mohín con la boca y pasándose la mano por el cabello se lo despeino con un gesto de suficiencia.

―Vale pero no me interesa una pelirroja tan gritona y mandona.

―Ho, como os atrevéis a hablar de esa forma de mi Evans, voz no conocéis nada del amor ―Haciendo como que enarbolaba la varita el joven se levantó de un salto del banco en el que estaba sentado.

―Os atrevéis a retarme tirando vuestra amistad pulida por años por una dama que os rechaza y no os entiende, peor aún, una dama que cree que sois un engreído, me retáis a mí ¡que os he ayudado en todo lo que he podido! ¡Ho traición! ―El joven también pegó un brinco derribando el banco atrayendo así las miradas de los que estaban cerca

―Cállense ya ambos, Lily los va a escuchar si siguen armando tanto jaleo ―Jalando a los chicos por las mangas, obligándolos a doblarse por la cintura Lupin estrelló la cabeza de uno contra la del otro provocándoles pequeñas lagrimillas de dolor, Peter soltó una risita casi apagada y se encogió un poco

―Venga Lunático, no seas tan aguafiestas. ―El Black se sobó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor en la cara pero casi al instante su mirada se iluminó de nuevo, un grupo de chicas había entrado en el establecimiento y unos rulos de color tamarindo y una bonita piel morena atrajeron la mirada gris del chico que se irguió cuan alto era e infló el pecho componiendo el gesto más galante que podía y se aproximó a la chica que se sonrojó cuando este llegó a su lado, tomándole la mano y le susurró algo en el oído, la chica asintió y se encaminó con él de vuelta con sus amigos.

―Ho, esa chica es la que había bateado a Sirius ayer. ―Abriendo los ojos Cornamenta se echó hacia adelante observando a su amigo que se sentaba muy elegantemente junto a la muchacha.

―Vamos, sé que ayer las cosas no fueron bien, pero te prometo que eres tú quien me interesa, tal vez hace algún tiempo fuera tu amiga, pero ahora solo eres tú. ―La mirada de cachorrillo herido que le daba un toque bastante tierno a la cara del chico ayudó en mucho a convencer a la muchacha que se aproximó un poco más a él y asintió, aunque todavía tenía un gesto de duda, pero para el resto de los merodeadores fue causa de una incontrolable risa que no pudieron disimular cuando el Black les lanzó una mirada de pistola y sujetó a la jovencita por la cintura acercándola más a él, sin embargo un acontecimiento inusitado hizo que incluso Sirius se olvidara de lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes.

―James, podría hablar contigo un momento. ―Lily se encontraba parada entre James y Peter que la miraron asombrados, pero casi al instante el chico se repuso, se levantó y se apartó con ella a una mesa cercana.

―Venga, quien diría que Lily vendría a buscarlo por sí misma. ―Remus hizo un gesto de perplejidad y luego sonrió ligeramente, casi como si no lo quisiera de verdad, Sirius busco en su rostro cualquier nota de abatimiento pero no la encontró, solo esa sonrisita casi imperceptible y los ojos llenos de ternura, esa mirada que solo él podía poner y el Black se dijo a si mismo que eso solo podía significar que su amigo aceptaba sin rencores el hecho de que Evans escogiera al de lentes y no a él, que lo aceptaba como parte de la felicidad de su amigo y entonces decidió que le conseguiría una chica al castaño, quizá también una para Colagusano, para que no se sintiera mal, pero eso podía esperar, ahora su concentración se dirigía totalmente a alardear con la chica que estaba con él, después vendría lo demás, sonriendo con el gesto más bello que su rostro podía componer el joven se apartó el cabello de la cara de manera que parecía una estrella de rock en su máximo apogeo, la muchacha también sonrío y poco después se besaban, mientras tanto en una mesa un poco más allá de donde se encontraban los muchachos James y Lily platicaban de alguna cosa aparentemente interesante ya que ambos hablaban deprisa y reían de cuando en cuando, pasadas unas horas ambas parejas se despidieron y los cuatro jóvenes volvieron a quedar juntos mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

―¿Y que te ha dicho la rojita he james? ―Sirius codeo a su amigo a lo cual el susodicho le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―En realidad solo quería preguntarme si estaba bien por eso de la bludger y cosas así, pero yo la he envuelto en mis técnicas de cortejo y comenzamos a charlar de cosas mucho más divertidas, le he pedido que volvamos a platicar pronto, como era de esperar acepto y me dijo que en realidad no soy tan mala persona como había pensado. ―La cara de satisfacción del chico era total, empezaban a desfilar por los terrenos del castillo cuando se pusieron a planear una travesura para esa noche, apuraron los últimos metros para entrar en el castillo, afuera el aire se había vuelto huracanado y la nieve caía pesadamente.

―Quizá deberíamos internarnos en la puerta esa que siempre está cerrada, en el pasillo del tercer piso, nunca nos hemos adentrado en ella, supongo que será interesante.

―Según el mapa, debajo de esa puerta se llega a otro pasillo que lleva a una sala grande, supongo que fue creada para ocultar algo ¿no? ―Remus sostenía delante de su cara el mapa del merodeador observando el camino que salía a partir de la parte baja de dicho salón.

―Decidido, esta noche recorreremos ese corredor tan extraño. ―James levantó el puño triunfante, Peter correteo un poco para alcanzarlo mirándolo con ojos expectantes, pero al hacerlo se pisó la cinta del tenis y se fue de narices contra la pared, al instante esta rotó y el chico cayó de bruces en un pequeño corredor, abriendo mucho los ojos los otros brincaron dentro pasando por encima al rollizo muchacho que se sobaba la nariz con lagrimillas en los ojos.

―¡Venga Peter! Pero si has encontrado un nuevo pasadizo. ―Observando todo a su alrededor el moreno enfiló entre las tétricas paredes húmedas, se notaba que no había sido usado recientemente y tenía un desagradable olor a encerrado, encendiendo las varitas se adentraron en el largo pasillo.

―¡Yo soy el guía! ―de un empellón el de lentes estampó al moreno en la pared y se puso al frente de la comitiva, a lo que el afectado respondió con un resoplido enfurruñado y masculló algo en voz baja.

―¿A dónde creen que llegue?

―Pues, según el mapa, nos estamos dirigiendo a la sala común, quizá unos pasillos más allá, pero estamos muy cerca de todos modos. ―Remus se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo del pantalón e intentó observar a su alrededor, pero la espalda de Sirius no le dejaba mucha vista hacia enfrente y Colagusano se le había pegado como vil lapa por detrás, por lo tanto caminar se hacía difícil.

Pasados unos minutos en silencio un sonido peculiar, entre un gemido y un gorjeo se escucho a espaldas de la comitiva, Peter soltó un chillidito y se abrazó de Remus con más ímpetu haciéndolo trastabillar, los otros dos también se habían tensado y buscaban la fuente del sonido pero no la encontraron.

―¿Qué fue ese sonido? ―Apretando con más fuerza la varita James se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz probando de mirar más allá del haz de luz.

―Apura, tanto olor a encerrado me marea. ―Pero el Black lo sacó de su abstracción con un nada amable empujón, y volvieron a avanzar unos cuantos metros hasta toparse con que el camino acababa.

―Parece que es la parte de atrás de uno de los cuadros. ―Pero un nuevo gemido cerca de ellos les puso los peos de punta y en un desesperado intento por no estar atrás, el más pequeño del grupo se coló entre el can y el hombre lobo abrazándose con fuerza de la cintura de este último.

―Venga Cornamenta, ábrela ya.

―No puedo. ―Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano el muchacho intento apartar el cuadro pero este no cedía. ―Canuto deja de respirarme en la oreja y ayúdame.

Los chicos comenzaron a aporrearlo, pero no se movía, comenzaban a desesperarse cuando entre los cuatro intentaron derribarla golpeándola al mismo tiempo, sin embargo el cuadro soltó un chillido y se corrió hacia un lado dejando el hueco libre, James, por ir al frente, intentó detener su carrera para evitar una colisión, pero no lo logró y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

―¡Peter! ¡Tu rodilla me está triturando la entrepierna! ―con un jadeo ahogado el licántropo intentaba por todos los medios apartar al chico de encima de él sin que lo lastimara más de la cuenta.

―¡Que nadie se mueva! ―El grito los puso a todos en alerta, escuchando cualquier indicio de que tuvieran que salir corriendo y con los corazones martilleando con fuerza en sus pechos, la voz del chico se volvió menos acusadora. ―creo que perdí mis anteojos.

―¡Maldito bambi no me asustes de esa manera! ―Bufando los 4 se pusieron de pie, aun sobándose los adoloridos cuerpos. Apartándose los negros cabellos de la cara, el de ojos grises giró a su alrededor, estaban a unos tres metros de la entrada a la sala común.

―Quien lo diría, pareciera que este pasadizo esta hecho especialmente para que nosotros lo usemos ¿no lo creen chicos? ―Sonriendo anduvieron el espacio que los separaba de las agradables chimeneas y acojinados sillones, lejos de gemidos y sonidos extraños, una vez acomodados alrededor de un agradable fuego comenzaron a cuestionarse acerca de los ruidos.

―Quizá solo era Myrtle que andaba lloriqueando por ahí, no sería la primera vez que nos asusta con sus gemiditos cuando andamos husmeando por los pasadizos.

―Podría ser, la próxima vez que la vea le tiraré un libro grande en la cabeza por andarnos metiendo en apuros, menos mal que nadie nos vio correr como conejos con diarrea y azotar como viles reses en nuestro intento por salir. ―Dejándose caer en la mullida alfombra el de lentes se sujetó de la pierna de Lupin y se enroscó como un gato, lo que le provocó un ligero sonrojo al chico que se tumbó sobre su amigo intentando que lo soltara.

―Haaaa, venga Lunático, déjame abrazarte, nadie nos mira, no te me resistas. ―El sonrojo se hizo más patente en la cara del castaño que encajándole las rodillas al muchacho logro liberarse, y de un brinco se puso a prudente distancia, pero este ya estaba bien sujeto a la cintura de Sirius que sonreía y le sujetaba la cara con la mano.

―Venga Cornamenta, ya te he dicho muchas veces que esperes hasta la noche.

―Idiotas, dejen de hacer teatritos de esos.

―¡Ho! Dime Remus, ¿estas celoso? ―levantándose de un brinco el chico volvió a colgarse de su brazo mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba como que tenía suficiente para darles a ambos a lo que el castaño le dirigió una mirada airada y se deshacía de su agarre alegando que eso disminuía en gran medida su hombría.

Unos minutos después una larga cabellera roja y unos bonitos ojos verdes bajaron por las escaleras de las chicas y un par de ojos castaños se dirigieron raudos a su encuentro.

―Lily, preciosa, ¿te apetecería charlar un rato conmigo? ―sujetándola por la mano, sin esperar una respuesta, el animago la llevó hasta un sillón cerca de una chimenea, el fuego le daba un bonito aire ruborizado a la cara de ambos, y poco después estaban inmersos en una plática más tranquila que la anterior, a juzgar por sus continuos sonrojos el resto de los merodeadores supusieron que James estaba abordando el tema que tanto le interesaba.

―Creo que lo hemos perdido en nombre del amor.

―Y que lo digas. ―Asintiendo sabiamente Peter y Remus corroboraron la afirmación del moreno.

―¿Que les parece si intentamos oír lo que dicen? ―Llevándose un dedo a los labios el de ojos grises sugirió casi en un susurro, Remus estaba a punto de ponerle pegas cuando sin quererlo realmente alcanzó a oír una parte de la conversación.

―Lily, ya te lo he dicho antes, y te lo digo ahora, lo que siento es verdadero, realmente te quiero, llevo estos siete años diciéndotelo, y no voy a parar hasta que tu lo aceptes, de verdad te quiero. ―La voz era un susurro ronco y en sus ojos brillaba un algo que la pelirroja no supo definir, pero sabía que era sincero, la mano grande y áspera de James se poso delicadamente tras su nuca, y la acerco un poco más hacia él, ella intento evitarlo débilmente, ya lo había rechazado durante años, sin ninguna clase de reparo, pero esa vez todo parecía diferente, los ojos de él se veían tan tiernos, tan bonitos, y tan llenos de amor, quiso pararse y dejarlo ahí, pero no podía, solo unos milímetros más y sus labios se rosarían, podían sentir su aliento cálido envolverla, y poco a poco esos labios tan tibios y tan suaves que apenas tocaban los suyos propios, quería quedarse ahí para siempre, quería besarlo y olvidarse de todo, pero por otro lado estaba confundida, él era el culpable de que Severus y ella dejaran de hablar, el que se paseaba por todo el colegio creyéndose como el que más, el que antes la hacía rabiar con solo ver su cara arrogante, pero ahora, enfrente de ella y diciéndole que la amaba, no tenía idea de que hacer, no supo muy bien como, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba de pie, con las mejillas enarboladas y el corazón golpeándole en el pecho con más fuerza de lo que hubiera creído capaz, tan fuerte que habría jurado que él lo escuchaba.

―Lo-lo siento James. ―Y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación donde se derrumbo envuelta en confusión, mientras tanto en la sala común el muchacho se quedo con la mano extendida hacia el lugar donde segundos antes estaban esos ojos verdes que lo tenían loco, con un suspiro resignado se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a sus amigos que lo miraban expectantes y ligeramente decaído se dejó caer entre ellos.

―Vamos, ha estado muy bien para ser solo la segunda vez que hablan decentemente. ―Sonriendo con todos los dientes el moreno le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo que a su vez también le sonrió.

―Supongo que si, bueno que les parece si vamos a preparar todo para esta noche. ―levantándose al mismo tiempo los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron de inmediato a su habitación, como las habitaciones eran solo de cuatro el cuarto era completamente para ellos solos y eso tenía muchas ventajas ya que no tenían que preocuparse de que nadie les viera haciendo cosas extrañas.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0**_

―Bien, repasemos de nuevo. ―James se paseaba por enfrente de la cama sujetándose el mentón con una mano y la otra tras la espalda, frente a él y sentados a modo árabe estaban sus tres amigos. ―Mapa de merodeador.

―Aquí lo tengo. ―Acotó Remus levantando el pergamino en una mano

―Capa de invisibilidad.

―¡Lista! ―Agitando la prenda de color plateado sobre su cabeza el de ojos grises se hecho ligeramente hacia adelante con ávida emoción.

―¿Peter convertido en rata?

―Pero…

―Cállate Peter y no rezongues, sino no cabemos debajo de la capa. ―Ahogando un bufido el chico inició una desagradable transmutación y quedó entre los pliegues de la ropa una pequeña y alargada rata gris que Sirius se metió sin ningún recato en el bolsillo de la túnica.

―¿Listos? ―con un asentimiento general los chicos se echaron la capa encima y en silencio bajaron a una sala común vacía y en penumbras, salieron por el hueco de la señora gorda con sigilo, las respiraciones y los pasos estaban perfectamente coordinados, con el mismo ritmo cardiaco, con el mismo sonido que hacían al caminar, tan exacto que nadie hubiera notado que eran tres los que se escondían bajo la capa, caminaban al mismo compás y con el mismo pie, se adentraron por los pasillos del tercer piso, y se dirigieron a una puerta que tenía un enorme cancel de madera y un pesado candado, Remus reviso el mapa del merodeador para constatar que estaban solos y después de esperar unos momentos a que Peeves se alejara lo suficiente saco la mano de debajo de la capa y abrió la puerta.

―Alohomora.

―Excelente Rem, rápido entren. ―Nada más entrar un olor de maderas húmedas y prolongado encierro los envolvió, pero fuera de eso no había nada más interesante en aquel salón, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo, James tomó el mapa de las manos de su amigo y se puso a inspeccionarlo, Peter que corría por el suelo empezó a soltar unos chilliditos en busca de atención pero nadie lo escuchaba.

―Según esto, aquí debe haber una manera de llegar a un extenso pasillo que corre por debajo, y que llega a otra sala. ―Acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz el chico giró buscando alguna especia de puerta pero una voz cerca del suelo lo distrajo.

―Aquí está James, es una trampilla. ―Sirius se hallaba acunclillado junto a Peter que había chillado hasta que alguien lo había visto, con una mano el moreno apartaba la gruesa capa de tierra mientras que con la otra jalaba una gruesa aza para levantar la pesada madera, al instante Remus y James se acercaron para ayudarlo, apoyando un hombro en la madera y empujando hacia arriba lograron hacer que se abriera con un sonido estrepitoso y una nube de tierra se levanto a su alrededor dejándoles la vista casi nula, Peter que había vuelto a su modo humano sacudía el cabello de un lado a otro intentando infructuosamente tirarle el montón que había ido a caer sobre su cabeza, el hombre lobo mientras tanto había acercado su cara al ras del suelo y miraba en el interior de la oscura trampilla, lanzó chispas rojas hacia abajo intentando ver lo que había debajo, pero solo podía ver lazo del diablo en pleno crecimiento.

―Pues verán, tenemos de dos sopas, nos aventamos de cabeza en el lazo del diablo y esperamos a que nos baje mientras intenta matarnos o nos dejamos caer en el hueco que queda en medio donde todavía no ha crecido y nos rompemos las piernas.

―Pues has de saber Lunático querido, que con esas opciones tan fúnebres que nos das me siento más inclinado por esperar a que el lazo no me mate y me baje, me parece más seguro. ―Asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza Sirius se inclinó hacia delante tratando de ver algo en la obscuridad pero sus intentos infructuosos no lo achicopalaron para aventarse un clavado.

―¡Lo de aventarse de cabeza no era enserio Canuto! ―Los ojos del castaño se abrieron intentando captar la más leve señal de que su amigo no se hubiera rajado el cráneo por su arrojo pero al instante la voz del muchacho le llegó amortiguada desde adentro.

―¡Salten, realmente es bastante más suave de lo que pensé! ―James se quitó los lentes y los sujetó en su mano derecha antes de saltar él también al grito de "KAWABONGA" sacudiendo su castaña cabellera el licántropo se agacho listo para saltar pero la mano temblorosa de Peter lo obligó a voltear, tenía los ojos llorosos y le pedía con la mirada que no lo dejara, por toda respuesta el muchacho lo tomó del brazo y se aventó de pie sin soltarlo obligándolo a caer con él.

―¡HAAAAAA! ―El grito estuvo muy cerca de reventarle el tímpano pero solo apretó los dientes al sentir como caía sobre las raíces, en realidad Sirius tenía razón, era más suave de lo que había esperado, pronto empezó a sentir como el lazo le enredaba las piernas y los brazos, cerro con fuerza los ojos y se quedo lo más quieto que pudo poco a poco las ramas se desaparecían por debajo de él y de pronto y sin que él lo esperara caía de sentón al suelo, se levantó frotándose el adolorido trasero, a su lado Sirius giraba lentamente su muñeca con cara de dolor, un poco más a la izquierda alcanzaba a ver que James estaba a punto de caer también, mientras, arriba Peter chillaba y se retorcía un poco.

―Peter, no te muevas, tranquilízate y te va a soltar. ―El muchacho dejo de moverse pero su respiración fuerte y agitada constataba que estaba muy asustado, a su lado su amigo se ponía de nuevo los lentes mientras se quejaba de que le había dolido el trasero al caer, segundos después Colagusano cayó con tan mal tino que se llevó de encuentro a canuto que se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones.

―¡Peter Pettigrew! ¡Eres rata muerta! ―De un brinco el rollizo muchacho se escondió detrás de James que le revolvió el descolorido cabello con una mano mientras le sonreía.

―Ahora sí que la has montado Coludo.

―Avancen, no tenemos toda la noche. ―Jalando con una mano al pequeño muchacho y con la otra alejando al animago de cualquier intento de venganza Remus desfiló por el largo pasillo, era prolongado, al final se encontraba una puerta que llevaba a otro cuarto, que también terminaba en una puerta y llevaba a uno más, al final de cada cuarto se llegaba a otro, en todos parecía que se estaban disponiendo diferentes hechizos, se notaba que se estaban preparando para esconder algo ahí en el futuro, después de transitar cerca de seis cuartos distintos llegaron a una sala circular y decididamente más grande que las demás, tenía unos cuantos escalones y en medio un pequeño círculo de no más de dos metros de diámetro, pero allí tampoco había nada muy interesante.

―Pues no hay nada emocionante en esta sala tan extraña ni en ninguna de las anteriores, lo único interesante era el lazo del diablo que nos dejó caer de mala manera, me lastimó una mano y encima me dejó caer a Peter encima. ―Cruzándose de brazos y con gesto molesto Sirius volvió sobre sus pasos, sujetando a Peter de una manga y tirándolo tras de sí.

―Vamos Canuto querido, no me dirás que no fue divertido aventarse de cabeza por el hueco, fue emocionante.

―Habla por ti mismo Cornamenta. ―Terció Remus torciendo la boca, recordando que el grito de Colagusano casi le destrozaba el tímpano y caminando tras sus amigos que recorrían los cuartos en reversa, minutos después se encontraban debajo de las gruesas raíces que habían detenido su caída.

―Me puede decir alguien, en nombre de los bombachos calzones de Merlín ¿cómo se supone que vamos a salir? ―Sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y tratando de parecer compungido el de ojos grises caminó dando repetidas vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

―es obvio ¿no? Con el Levicorpus. ―Una mirada significativa cruzó el rostro de Remus al mencionar el hechizo que ellos mismos habían creado para desquiciar a Snape.

―¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? Nunca lo hemos utilizado para este tipo de situaciones.

―No te preocupes James, funcionará. ―Y al decirlo el castaño señaló con su varita al moreno que asintió lentamente. ―¡Levicorpus! ―Al instante el muchacho colgaba de cabeza a unos cuantos metros de alcanzar la salida y manoteaba intentando infructuosamente elevar la cabeza a más altura que sus rodillas.

―Súbeme más Rem. ―Para esos momentos el chico ya sentía que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara y no lo dejaba respirar con naturalidad, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, el licántropo elevó más a su amigo hasta que sus piernas quedaron casi completamente fuera del hueco, a lo que el moreno se sujetó con fuerza del borde intentando quedar más inclinado hacia el lado donde había suelo. ―Suéltame ya.

―¡Liberacorpus! ―Con un golpe sordo y una nube de polvo el animago quedo tendido en la sucia y fría madera aun con la cabeza colgando dentro del hueco.

―¡Que horrible sensación! Hasta me siento culpable de hacerle esto a Quejicus solo por diversión. ―Tirándose la tierra del cabello y la túnica el chico se quejó ruidosamente, pero las voces de sus amigos diciéndole que se apurara a sacarlos a ellos también lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Después de unos minutos de esfuerzos Peter cayó como un fardo a un lado de la pierna de James que se arreglaba la ropa y reacomodaba sus lentes en su lugar, Sirius caminó levantándolo de un tirón y bostezó con desparpajo.

―Vámonos ya, no hay nada interesante, además muero de sueño. ―Tallándose un ojo el chico se dirigió a la salida aun jalando por un brazo a su amigo. ―Además, mañana quiero comenzar de verdad con el plan, atraparemos a esa pelirroja, nos cueste lo que nos cueste.

―A veces me asustas cuando te pones en tu plan ese. ―Enjugándose también los ojos el castaño abrió la puerta echándoles la capa por encima a sus amigos.

―¿Que quieres decir que haremos cuando dices que vamos a atrapar a Lily?

―Pues muy fácil mi queridísimo Cornamenta, desde mañana nos dedicaremos a acosar a la rojita hasta que te acepte. ―La sonrisa de maldad en la cara del joven hizo tragar grueso a los otros y Remus se compadeció mentalmente de Lily Evans, pues una cosa si era segura, ese chico no iba a descansar hasta ver cumplido su objetivo.

Notas de Gaby L:

Bueno pues aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de los merodeadores con Lily, que espero sea de su agrado, en realidad no será largo, solo contará con dos capítulos (o eso espero) este primer capítulo es solo como una introducción a la vida de los personajes, el próximo estará dedicado completamente a la pareja y pues solo queda decir que toda clase de crítica es bien recibida. Gracias por leer.


	2. atrapando a Lily Evans

_**Misión seducción.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Atrapando a Lily Evans.**_

_**Por Gaby L**_

_Lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta mi loca aventura, espero que les guste, ninguno de los personajes, lugares y demás cosas son míos, son de la grandiosa mente de J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para divertirme y a ustedes de ser posible. Sin nada más que agregar comenzamos._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Lily se levantó con parsimonia y salió del gran comedor seguida de sus amigas, tenía la sensación de que Remus, Peter, Sirius y James la habían estado siguiendo desde que había salido de la sala común y cada vez que se giraba a verlos se ocultaban o se volteaban hacia otro lugar, quizá tenía algo que ver el hecho de que estuvo a punto de besarse con el de lentes.

―¡Peter! ―el susurro molesto del Black sacó a la chica de sus cavilaciones, que giró la vista rápidamente hacia un rincón donde el rechoncho chico se levantaba a toda prisa y se escondía rápidamente debajo de la túnica de Remus que se metió detrás de un pilar de piedra, en el pilar de enfrente el moreno les hacía señas amenazantes con una mano mientras que James los miraba con una mezcla de frustración y exasperación, aparentemente no se habían percatado de que los estaba viendo, la chica se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, ahora que lo pensaba, el día anterior había estado despierta hasta tarde recordando cada segundo de lo que le había ocurrido con el merodeador pero todavía no sabía que pensar, en su cabeza todavía estaban presentes las crueldades que había cometido con Severus, y el hecho de que se pavoneara por todo el castillo como si fuera el rey del mundo, era engreído y altanero pero al mismo tiempo había algo en el que la atraía en demasía, a veces pensaba que eran imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocaban y el juntarse debía ser necesidad, de hecho esa frase abarcaba completamente lo que ocurría entre ellos, chocaban, y lo hacían constantemente, pero también estaba esa necesidad irrevocable de estar junto a él, de no pensar y abandonarse a sus labios, a sus ojos castaños y a sus manos ásperas y grandes, su mente estaba confundida, el orgullo le decía que era imposible, la razón que era una locura, pero el corazón le pedía que lo intentara, estaba perdida y atrapada por sus emociones, se pasó la mano por la cara y se dejó caer en una banca en el aula de pociones observando el techo como si allí fuera a encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas, unas irresistibles ganas de abrazar a alguien y esconder la cara en su pecho la embargaron, en realidad lo que deseaba era abrazarlo a él, que fuera él quien la rodeara con sus brazos y la arrullara en su pecho amplio y cálido, y el pensamiento le provocó una sonrisita entre divertida e irónica, cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos apoyando los codos en la mesa, sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado y al instante sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de ese perfume fuerte y varonil que tenía metido en la piel, que la calaba hasta los huesos, levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos castaños que la miraban con amabilidad y en la sonrisita traviesa estampada en su cara.

―¿Está bien que me siente contigo?

―Cla-claro. ―Un tenue sonrojo le invadió la cara, el chico le acarició casi al descuido una aterciopelada mejilla.

―Te ves bonita. ―Su voz era de nuevo ese susurro ronco de la última vez, el sonrojo se hizo más patente y James sonrió con más ganas, era tan agradable estar con ella, sentarse a su lado, y acariciarle la cara, quiso agarrarle la mano pero la voz de Slughorn diciéndoles que abrirán los libros en la pagina del filtro de muertos en vida le rompió el momento ya que la chica tomó su libro y se metió detrás de su caldero, echando ingredientes en su interior, el de lentes se giro y le giñó un ojo al Black que lo miraba con un cierto aire travieso y una sonrisa de suficiencia, a su lado Remus trataba de cortar una especie de grano oscuro y alargado con un pequeño cuchillo de plata pero se le resbalaba cada tanto.

Lily echaba ingredientes en el caldero de peltre que tenía delante más por inercia que por otra cosa, la cara le ardía, de cuando en cuando giraba a ver a Potter con disimulo, se veía tan guapo con su cabello despeinado, la camisa subida hasta los codos y la corbata floja alrededor del cuello, tenía la cara manchada de jugo de sopophorous y eso lo hacía ver de lo más lindo, un nuevo rubor le tiño las mejillas de carmín, se sentía un poco tonta pero era agradable verlo, se sentía bien, comenzó a menear la pócima pero poco después se percató de que su cuchara se estaba deshaciendo y la sacó rápidamente intentando ponerse a prudente distancia, del otro lado del salón el profesor alababa la perfecta pócima de Severus y decía que era lo mejor que hubiera visto.

―Valla, ¿quién diría que Snape sería tan bueno en pociones? ―Con un silbidito de admiración James se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz mirando detenidamente su propio filtro que tenía un color negro profundo y humeaba, en cambio la del murciélago parecía de un color lila claro, a su derecha Remus que casi había obtenido un color tan calmo como el de Quejicus se aplacaba el erizado cabello con una mano, el muchacho tubo la sensación de que a su amigo le habían echado un bombarda en la cara, rió por lo bajo deslizando la mano por la superficie de la mesa pero al hacerlo chocó con la cálida mano de la pelirroja que se tensó ligeramente y poco a poco volvió a relajarse, con delicadeza el joven levantó el meñique de la chica y lo enredó con el suyo propio, ella no dijo nada pero presionó ligeramente el dedo áspero de él, sacudiendo ligeramente su negra cabellera se acerco un poco más a Lily hasta que sus hombros estaban uno contra el otro.

―Lily, te quiero. ―Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella se acurruco como un gato, el rojo cabello le hacía cosquillas en la cara, y un tenue olor a flor de lila lo envolvió.

―Yo… yo también te quiero James. ―fue un susurro casi imperceptible pero él lo escucho y se sintió feliz, le pasó la mano por la estrecha cintura y aspiró con fuerza su aroma tibio, la campana sonó unos segundos después, relajó su agarre pero sin soltarla todavía, sus ojos almendrados buscaron los verdes, se irguió un poco y la observo unos momentos, un mechón de cabello le cubría parcialmente la cara, se lo puso tras la oreja con ternura y la besó, fugaz, rápido, pero tierno, se levantó con una sonrisa radiante y tomó la cartera.

―Piensa en lo que te dije Lily. ―Y se fue, la chica se quedo unos momentos mirando a la nada con los ojos muy abiertos y luego una risita tímida asomó, tal vez ya era hora de aceptar los sentimientos del chico, su corazón se lo pedía y ella lo haría, por él y por ella, lo aceptaría, y también ella salió con esa cara de ensoñación que tenia James Potter al salir del salón de pociones colgado por el cuello de Sirius y Remus que decían algo acerca de niñatos enamorados y suertudos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

James brincoteó como conejo feliz hasta meterse debajo de una gran ceiba llamando a voz en cuello a sus amigos para que se apuraran.

―Tranquilízate Jammy, ya sabemos que estas feliz pero no es para que nos presumas.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga Blacky? No me puedo contener, Lily dijo que me quería. ―Una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en su cara y se dejó caer en el pasto sujetando al muchacho por el cuello y tirándolo junto a él. ―Estoy feliz.

―Y mira que se nota. ―Remus se sentó cerca de ellos debajo de la sombra del enorme árbol que desprendía un aroma suave y muy agradable para los sentidos, Peter se hizo un puño en el suelo acomodando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Sirius.

―Bueno ya. ―El chico se recostó utilizando sus brazos a modo de almohada, una suave briza desprendió una enorme cantidad de minúsculas florecitas doradas de la ceiba que volaron juntas como un millón de pequeñas maripositas, era un espectáculo hermoso y los cuatro se quedaron en silencio viéndolo maravillados.

―¿Y qué sigue ahora? ―enjugándose un ojo Remus dirigió su castaña cabellera hacia el moreno que le estiraba el cabello a Peter con dos dedos.

―¿Qué sigue de qué?

―En tu plan de atrapar a Lily.

―¡Ha claro! ―Los ojos grises brillaron con un tinte travieso y de un manotazo quitó la cabeza del rollizo chico de encima de sus piernas haciéndolo botar de mala manera, inclinó el pecho hacia delante apoyando los codos en sus muslos y canturreo feliz ―Ahora toca la siguiente fase del plan, encerrar a Evans con Cornamenta en algún lugar del que no puedan escapar y dejarlos salir hasta que haya pasado algo interesante entre ellos.

―Eso suena bastante degenerado. ―Entrecerrando los ojos el aludido se levantó de su aletargada posición

―Solo suena degenerado si tú quieres hacer cosas degeneradas mi queridísimo Bambi ―Y con una sonrisa malévola el chico se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón.

―¿Y se puede saber en donde planeas meterlos?

―Todavía no escojo el lugar, pero eso lo arreglare en el momento en que lo tenga enfrente, me salen mejor las cosas cuando me las invento conforme a la situación. ―La sonrisa se ensancho en su atractivo rostro, y derrumbándose otra vez en el suelo sacó la varita haciendo una floritura y trazando líneas en el aire con un hilillo dorado de bordes rojos que se desvanecía poco después de aparecer, Peter se acercó a él desde atrás y se sentó muy cerca observando embelesado el entretenimiento del chico.

―Que te parece si mejor me doy una vuelta con ella por el linde del bosque, sería más agradable y menos agresivo que encerrarla. ―Con una mueca en la cara el joven se volvió a dejar caer en el suelo observando las ramas de la ceiba mientras recordaba el olor de Lily, se sentía tan bien estar ahí sin nada más que hacer que pensar en ella.

―No no, así no será divertido, primero los encierro y luego puedes llevarla a caminar a donde quieras, además no te estoy pidiendo permiso. ―Asintiendo repetidamente el muchacho volvió a guardarse la varita en la bolsa del pantalón y gateo hasta posarse encima de la cara de James. ―Además yo soy la mente criminal de este plan maestro así que no me repeles.

―¿De cuando para acá se volvió un plan maestro que necesite de una mente criminal? ―El gesto de perplejidad en la cara de Remus provocó una sonrisa en la cara del moreno que con gesto galante se apartó el cabello que le caía rebelde sobre un ojo y brinco hasta estar posado detrás del castaño y pasándole un brazo por los hombros lo acercó a sí mismo.

―Desde que yo propuse el plan, bueno más bien desde que lo maquiné.

―Ha claro, era de esperarse.

―Bueno pues, no me contradigan y levántense trío de flojos holgazanes, tenemos que encontrar a Evans.

―¿Para qué?

―¿Cómo para qué? Peter ¿acaso no te das cuenta que el meollo del asunto es atrapar a Lily Evans próximamente Potter, para que esta bestia que está aquí tiradota como si no hubiera cosas más importantes que hacer le declare su amor?

―¡Oye!

―Cállate James no me interrumpas, ¿no ves que estoy inspirado?

―¿Te inspira regañar a Peter? ―Corroboró Remus levantando una ceja.

―Parece que nadie me escucha cuando les digo que no me contradigan, que súbditos tan inútiles me conseguí, ni siquiera obedecen ordenes directas. ―Contrariado el joven de ojos grises se dejó caer al suelo con pesadez fingiendo estar muy compungido

―Vale ya pues, que es lo que quieres hacer ho gran Sirius Orión Black, mente criminal de nuestro plan maestro. ―Levantando los brazos fingiendo una ovación Remus se acercó al chico que se levantó cual resorte y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Así me gusta más, bueno, lo que sigue en el plan es encontrar el mejor momento para dar paso a la siguiente fase de mi plan, encerrarlos en algún lugar tétrico y obscuro para que pasen cosa interesantes.

―¡Sirius!

―Ya, ya, estaba jugando, no te sulfures Cornamenta querido.

―Muy gracioso. ―entrecerrando los ojos el chico procedió a pararse, rumiando entre dientes.

―Pero venga ya, párense de una buena vez perezosos de lo peor, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. ―La vitalidad que desprendía el Black era suficiente para ponerlos en guardia a todos, siempre que se emocionaba demasiado con alguna cosa, algo terminaba haciendo explosión.

―Sí sí, ya vamos.

―¡Pero levántense! ―Y de un tirón ya los tenia de pie.

―Tranquilo Sirius, respira un poco.

―No hay tiempo que perder. ―Y con la sonrisa más traviesa que tenía el chico pego un brinco animado, sujetando a sus amigos de los brazos y echó a correr a toda velocidad, pero de pronto su carrera terminó tan abruptamente que los muchachos se estamparon en su espalda con tanta fuerza que todos se fueron al suelo.

―¿Por qué te detienes zopenco? ―Sobándose la cabeza James se levantó, mientras murmuraba que creía haber perdido sus anteojos.

―Pues porque encontré algo interesante. ―Y apartando el cuerpo de uno de sus amigos de encima suyo se irguió y corrió hasta un enorme bote de lámina gruesa con el fondo medio deshecho y con un poco de tierra dentro.

―¿Y que se supone que harás con eso?

―¿No es obvio Rem? Jugar. ―La sonrisa torcida en su cara hizo tragar grueso a los tres chicos que intentaron alejarse de las garras del moreno, pero en ese momento el muchacho se encontraba más interesado en revisar el bote por todos lados y mirar el suelo alrededor como para prestar atención a los temores de sus amigos.

―Oye Remus

―No

―No te estoy preguntando dámelo

―Que quieres. ―Tajante el aludido se plantó firmemente en su lugar temiendo lo peor.

―La banca rota que está detrás de ti

―¿La banca? ¿Para qué quieres la banca?

―Ya lo veras solo dámela. ―El chico le extendió el objeto y lo vio sacar la varita de la bolsa mientras se metía dentro del enorme tambo, poco después el chico salió y les mostro el interior de este sonriendo con suficiencia.

―Pegaste la silla al bote. ―No era pregunta, era afirmación, el joven asintió aun con la sonrisa decorándole el rostro. ―¿Y se supone qué…?

―Peter, ven aquí ¿quieres?

―He? Si. ―Pero al momento de acercarse Sirius le dio la vuelta y lo tomo por debajo de las axilas.

―¡Los pies Cornamenta!

―¡Sí! ―Y levantándole las piernas lo metieron en el bote sentándolo sobre la banca mientras el chico se sacudía e intentaba escaparse, sin embargo entre ambos tiraron el bote y lo hicieron rodar, adentro el rollizo muchacho gritaba a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, mientras que los otros corrían detrás de él haciéndolo rodar más cuando estaba a punto de detenerse.

―Basta, paren ya antes de que Peter vomite. ―haciendo eco con las manos Remus les gritaba a sus amigos que aparentemente lo escucharon ya que detuvieron la alocada carrera del chico que salió pálido y tambaleante.

―Hey Coludo ¿estás bien? ―Sujetándolo por un brazo y sin parar de reír Sirius ayudo al joven a regresar hasta donde se encontraba Remus.

―Déjame. ―Y derrumbándose en la hierba cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Vamos ya Colagusano, estábamos jugando. ―James se sentó junto al más pequeño de los merodeadores pasándole el dorso de la mano por la frente.

―Si claro, jugando a atormentar a Peter. ―Bufó Lupin entrecerrando los ojos, a veces sus amigos eran tan insensatos que lo exasperaban.

―Lo sentimos, solo queríamos divertirnos, además si fue divertido, no me digas que no fue emocionante rodar por ahí. ―Los ojos brillantes del Black chispearon de emoción, Remus estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas frescas cuando Peter se le adelanto sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, se le habían coloreado las mejillas y parecía mucho más tranquilo que cuando acababa de bajar.

―Lo vez Pety, no estuvo tan mal ¿no?

―Ustedes siempre lo simplifican todo con una sonrisa verdad. ―Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro el castaño sonrío con ganas levantando a sus amigos del suelo.

―Claro, si no, no saldríamos tan fácilmente de todos los líos en que nos metemos ¿no?

Sí, Remus lo sabía, ese par siempre le restaban importancia a sus travesuras para no sentirse mal con ellas después, así eran ellos, y así serian siempre, pero le agradaba que así fuera, así era más divertido y dando vuelta se encaminó con ellos hacia el interior del catillo mientras James y Sirius discutían algo acerca de Lily, tal vez la próxima fase del plan del Black sí fuera divertida después de todo.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Lily se dejó caer en su cama, las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos en el pecho, sentía su corazón golpetear contra sus costillas, había decidido que la próxima vez que James le pidiera salir con él lo aceptaría, cierto que siempre había pensado en él como un pesado que solo buscaba vanagloriarse frente al colegio entero pero tal vez no era así, cierto que era engreído y arrogante pero también era cierto que era una buena persona, y que tenia sentimientos muy bellos, no entendía del todo como es que se le había colado de esa manera en el corazón, pero ya estaba ahí y no había nada con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo.

―James… ―Su voz apenas fue un susurro ahogado, pero por dentro era como si lo gritara, pensar en el muchacho le provocó una sonrisa dulce, tenía ganas de verlo, de estar cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo temía encontrárselo, su mente era un revoltijo de emociones encontradas, sentía como si en su corazón miles de violines tocaran a un compas irrefrenable, contagioso, que la hacía querer brincar, correr, volar, bailar, quería correr a los brazos de James y besarlo con frenesí, tomarlo por la mano y olvidarse de todo, quería caer, rodar y levantarse sin soltarlo, jugar con él, tocarlo y decirle que lo amaba, deseaba poder abrazarlo y decirle que todas las cosas malas que le había dicho no eran ciertas, que era lo más importante que tenia y que no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

―¿Por qué te quiero tanto? ―Y sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta pensando aun en él, bajo de un brinco los escalones y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia los jardines, en realidad no estaba pensando a donde se dirigía solo caminaba como si sus pies supieran a donde tenía que ir, dio vuelta en un pequeño pastizal y lo vio, el cabello revuelto, los lentes desajustados y tratando de levantar a Peter del suelo con una mano mientras se sostenía el estomago con la otra, reía a carcajada abierta, tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo y su musculatura resaltaba perfectamente aun debajo del uniforme del colegio, Lily tuvo que contener el impulso de correr en dirección opuesta, se veía tan guapo que se sintió insignificante a su lado, cosa que rara vez le pasaba, ya que ella era una persona muy segura de sí misma, suspiro liberando todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, no sabía qué hacer a continuación así que se quedo en su lugar observando los movimientos del muchacho, él por su parte caminaba con Sirius a su lado hablando animadamente de algo que ella no podía comprender y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo, estaban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba ella y no sabía qué hacer, estaba pensando seriamente en salir corriendo cuando de pronto esos bellos ojos castaños se levantaron y la enfocaron en el momento preciso en que ella hacia un movimiento de su cadera de manera que parecía que apenas hubiera dado vuelta y llegara en ese preciso momento, sus miradas se encontraron, James entreabrió los labios y se irguió despacio, Lily dio un paso titubeante hacia atrás cuando él camino directo a ella.

―James. ―Pronunció el nombre muy bajo, casi era imposible de escuchar, pero él la oyó, tan claramente como si se lo hubiese dicho al oído, y sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, dulce, pero muy suave.

―Hey Lily, ¿te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo? ―La sonrisa radiante a juego con su cabeza ladeada como un cachorro juguetón le provoco una ligera risita a la chica que asintió con bríos, y tomándole la mano camino con él hacia la orilla del jardín, lo escuchaba hablar de algo que tenía que ver con Sirius y el levantando a Peter en brazos y metiéndolo en quién sabe dónde, la verdad no lo escuchaba, se sentía conmocionada por su reciente decisión y sentir su mano grande y áspera sosteniendo su mano pequeña y delicada era más de lo que creía soportar en esos momentos.

―¿Me estas escuchando?

―Sí. ―Mentira total

―A si, te decía que entonces Peter se bajo casi vomitando y se tiro al suelo, en realidad creo que fue muy exagerado, no lo rodamos tanto…―Y el chico estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera lo notó, estaba tan feliz en esos momentos, pero ¿y luego? ¿Le diría sin más ni más que sí lo quería tanto como él a ella?, no, mejor no decir nada hasta que el sacara el tema a colación, mejor quedarse calladita, sonreír y decirle que si a todo lo que él dijera, y estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no supo ni cómo fue que al pisar un cumulo de lo que a primera vista parecía tierra sintió que el pie se le hundía en una masa suave y al intentar retirarlo se resbaló como vil gelatina y se fue hasta el suelo pero con tan mal tino que sus piernas le pegaron a James en las corvas haciéndolo caer encima de ella.

―Kyaaaa―El grito agudo le quedo resonando al chico en el oído, había caído encima de su amada pelirroja y al intentar quitársele de encima metió la mano en un charco de lodo, que se hundió varios centímetros y termino despatarrado de cualquier manera sobre el fango con la cara a unos milímetros de la pierna de Lily y con el pecho apoyado sobre el suelo enlodado.

―¿Estás bien? ―Definitivamente no estaba bien, la chica tenía el cabello, los brazos y las piernas llenas de lodo y él no estaba en mejores condiciones.

―Eso creo, ¿y tú?

―Si quitamos que estoy tan enlodado que parezco el monstruo del pantano, supongo que sí. ―Y con la sonrisa más grande y entusiasta que tenía, la levantó de un tirón pero con tanta fuerza que la chica se estampó en su pecho manchándose la cara del lodo que tenía en su camisa. ―Ho, siento eso.

―No te preocupes. ―Bueno después de todo ella lo había hecho caer.

―¿Quieres seguir caminando o quieres ir a asearte?

―Estoy bien, supongo que no importa mucho.

―Vale, entonces sigamos por ahí. ―Con una sonrisa traviesa el muchacho siguió caminando y jalando a la chica por la mano, se sentía tan raro de llevarla así, pero era tan agradable la sensación, el lodo que ella tenía embarrado en el cabello y la cara la hacían ver tan adorable, tan tierna.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Mmm… en realidad no lo había pensado, solo comencé a caminar, pero que te parece si vamos al lago, es un lugar agradable.

―Está bien. ―no sabía que más decir, quería abordar el tema que tanto le interesaba, pero también tenía un poco de miedo, tal vez no era buena idea, tal vez debería dejarlo ya.

―Lily, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? ¿Acerca de que pensaras en mis sentimientos?

―Sí. ―Un patente sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la chica, era un momento increíblemente tenso, la mano de James presionó ligeramente la suya propia, el chico dio vuelta quedando de frente a ella y dirigió su mano libre al rostro de la pelirroja.

―¿Y qué piensas? ―Su voz era un jadeo ronco, sus labios se acercaron con rapidez, sus ojos castaños se veían oscurecidos por algo que ella no supo definir

―Yo… yo voy a corresponderte James. ―Un gemido escapó de sus labios antes de que el joven la besara casi con furor, sus manos la atraparon por la cintura y la presionó contra sí, se sintió mareada cuando de un movimiento rápido la empotró contra un árbol, su lengua se abría paso en su boca y gemía quedamente, casi como un gemido de cachorro cuando está feliz, la mordió suavemente en el labio inferior y se separo un poco de ella.

―No sabes cuánto esperé porque me dijeras eso Lily. ―Su rostro irradiaba alegría, sus ojos brillaban, su cara manchada de lodo lo hacía ver solo más guapo y ella se preguntó cómo era que teniendo la cara sucia se podía ver tan desgarradoramente atractivo, de hecho se veía más intrépido y guapo así, con la ropa y el cuerpo llenos de la fangosa sustancia, tanto que pensó que debía ser crimen ser tan sexy.

James sujeto a la chica por la mano de nuevo y corrió con dirección al lago mientras decía algo que sonaba a que la llevaría a un lugar especial, sus ojos brillaban con una luz tan mágica y dulce que Lily solo pudo dejarse llevar, estaba tan feliz, el estomago parecía retorcerse en un éxtasis total cada vez que recordaba la sensación de sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos, se sentía como en una especia de sueño en el que se pisaba sobre algodón (aunque también podría ser el lodo, nunca se sabía) de pronto y casi de golpe el chico se detuvo provocando que ella se estampara en su espalda haciendo que el fango se le metiera en la boca, pero él no pareció enterarse.

―Vamos al límite del bosque, quiero que veas algo que encontré la semana pasada. ―La voz del muchacho sonaba soñadora y calmada, y la sonrisa aun no se borraba de su rostro, echaron a andar otra vez pero con un paso más tranquilo, tan despacio que tardaron el doble de tiempo en llegar a las orillas del bosque, olía a tierra mojada y a plantas frescas, un aroma tan fresco que respirar se sentía más ligero.

―No hagas ruido. ―Con un dedo sobre los labios James empezó a caminar más despacio sin hacer ruido, La pelirroja lo siguió con cuidado de no volver a caer, de pronto un sonido como de algo que caía torpemente al suelo provocó que la sonrisa del de lentes se ensanchara y girando a ver de reojo a la jovencita tras él se apartó un poco para mostrarle una especie de caballo pequeño de color blanco, de patitas temblorosas y movimientos torpes, tenía unos enormes ojos celestes, brillantes y tiernos, su pelaje parecía de algodón, suave y lustroso, un pequeño cuerno le brotaba de la frente, era en pocas palabras el animal más bello que jamás había visto. ―Es un unicornio bebé, lo encontré con Sirius hace una semana, lo vimos cuando nació, aunque fue un poco extraño, más o menos a esta hora su mamá se va, no se a donde, pero se va y yo vengo a verlo, como es muy pequeño no intenta huir cuando me acerco aunque es un poco nervioso.

―Es bellísimo. ―Los ojos verdes de la chica relucieron como un par de esmeraldas, parecía realmente extasiada observando a la criaturita de pasitos temblorosos que se aproximaba con torpeza a ellos, en sus ojos como lagunas se reflejaba la curiosidad y su cabecita pequeña y rasgos tiernos de cría solo lo hacían ver más encantador.

―Me alegra que te gustara, me gusta venir a verlo todos los días, aunque no me quedo mucho porque su madre no tarda en volver y si nos ve se pondrá furiosa. Tendiendo una mano hacia el pequeño potrillo, levantándose despacio del suelo y retomando a la chica por la mano la beso de nuevo, un beso tierno, suave, sin prisas, cuando la soltó ella tenía las mejillas fuertemente coloreadas y sonriendo el chico se dijo que jamás olvidaría la expresión de Lily en esos momentos. ―Vamos. ―Y ambos caminaron hacia el castillo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y las manos entrelazadas.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

―Así que ya son novios ¿he? ―Sirius codeo al joven de lentes mientras le despeinaba con una mano el cabello a Lily.

―Así es mi querido Canuto, ahora aleja tus zarpas de mi novia. ―Y tomando a la jovencita por la cintura parándola tras él el joven esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

―Ho vamos, no te la robaría, ni que fuera tan bonita.

―¡Oye! ―Poniendo morros la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos a lo que los cuatro chicos presentes soltaron una estridente carcajada

―Venga, que es una monada cuando se enoja. ―Componiendo una cara bastante graciosa James se abrazó con fuerza de la chica que solo sonrió un poco al contacto.

―Vamos, vamos, ese par se pondrá meloso y eso no es algo que quiera ver la verdad. ―Tomando a sus amigos por los hombros el moreno se alejó con ellos en dirección al dormitorio.

―Vamos Sirius, que yo te he aguantado cuando te estás comiendo a besos con alguna chica.

―¡Ho que cruel mentira! Siempre te largas y cuando la dama se va yo tengo que andar solo por ahí hasta que me encuentro con alguien.

―De cualquier modo no creo que ella quiera que nos quedemos a ver. ―Una sonrisa dulce, los ojos cerrados y la cara ladeada, era un cuadro demasiado bello para cualquiera que viera a Remus John Lupin en esos momentos, y Lily Evans no pudo evitar verlo sonrojándose tenuemente.

―Jmm, largo ya. ―Y James Potter no lo paso por alto, entrecerrando los ojos jaló a la pelirroja con él mientras sus amigos subían las escaleras riendo.

―¿James?

―Lily, tal vez te parezca un poco complicado o tedioso, pero te pido que los soportes, a los tres, sabes, ellos siempre han estado conmigo, son como mis hermanos, siempre nos apoyamos, y bueno, después de esto tú te convertirás en un miembro más de los merodeadores, bueno, no exactamente, me refiero a que ellos te harán parte de nosotros y…

―James, te entiendo, no te preocupes. ―Con una sonrisa en los labios y la cara llena de lodo Lily tomó la mano de James y se unieron en un beso suave, tierno, tan lleno de cariño, y tan largo, como nunca antes habían dado uno y tomados de la mano se dejaron caer en el sillón más cercano besándose con ansiedad.

―Oye, creo que deberíamos darnos un baño, estamos llenando todo de lodo.

―Naa, eso puede esperar, que limpien los elfos después por que yo no me quiero parar. ―Y sonriendo con ganas James tomó por la cintura a la pelirroja mientras enredaba su mano derecha entre sus fragantes cabellos rojos como el fuego y se perdía en su boca rosa, suave y dulce, ya después habría tiempo para cambiarse, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo propio.

_**-Fin-**_

_**Notas de Gaby L:**_

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia, y agradecer el review de _**Bulma **_y de _**Okashira Janet**_, gracias por su apoyo, y lamento muchísimo la demora pero es que simplemente no había podido escribir, la semana de exámenes, una remodelación en mi casa, mi incansable búsqueda del libro 3 de HP (cuando lo veno trigo dinero, cuando traigo dinero no lo encuentro T_T) y cuidar de mi pequeño Golden Ratrevier (que fue atropellado el domingo pasado) no me han dejado mucho tiempo libre, y bueno pues nada, espero que les haya gustado y si no pues, decídmelo en un review por favor, cambios, errores, sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas. Gracias.


End file.
